Liquid sample analyzers of known design include a flow cell, a light source for providing light to the flow cell, a liquid sample source for flowing a liquid sample through the flow cell, and a detector (e.g., a spectrometer) for receiving light from the flow cell (i.e., the light from the light source as modified by transmission through the flow of the liquid sample in the flow cell). It may be necessary or desirable to remove a given flow cell from the system (i.e., from between the light source and the detector) and reinstall the flow cell or replace it with a new flow cell. For this purpose, it is known to package a flow cell in a flow cell module that can be inserted between and removed from the system.